of jerseys & charity games
by temporarystatus
Summary: A charity basketball game finally gives Austin the chance to see just how well 'Moon' looks on Ally. / / Or Austin gives Ally his basketball jersey to wear in support of him at Jimmy's charity basketball game.


A/N: Because no one has written an "Austin gives Ally his jersey/jacket" story yet. Sadly. Shaking my head at you archive, shaking my head.

SHOUT OUT to Sam because she reads these things over for me and is a wonder. :)

x

The sound of high heels clicking against the ground echoed in the empty hallway, Austin's feet creating dull, quiet thumps in his high tops in comparison. He could feel the excitement in his bones, his adrenaline revving to speed through his veins. The gym bag on his shoulder seemed double it's weight as two heavy metal doors came closer to his eyesight.

The sound of the clacking high heels stopped and Austin turned his body to face Ally, confused.

"It's a men's locker room..." Ally supplied, her cheeks at light pink at the prospect of Austin wanting her in there with him. She silently cleared her throat and grinned up at him. "You're going to kick butt, Austin! You really are a talented basketball player."

Austin smiled wide, looking to the ground to hide his blush at her comment before connecting eyes with his best friend. "Thanks Ally, that means a lot. Especially coming from you." Ally could only giggle in response.

"I'm so excited to see you play! I'm surprised that Jimmy asked you to play in his celebrity charity game after all the trouble he went through to get you to quit the varsity basketball team."

The blond boy had no answer, just a simple shrug to accompany his guess. "I think he felt bad, especially since he knew how much I wanted it. And since I already played my Heat half-time show and don't have a concert for a couple weeks, there's nothing to really worry about!" Ally nodded, accepting his guess. Her grin showcased her excitement as she placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"Trish got us great seats for the game! I think we're third row, dead center, on your side." The small brunette was nearly bouncing from excitement, her giggles seeping into her next sentence. "I can't wait to cheer you on. Dez even got facepaint for us to put on!"

"Oh! Before I forget!" Austin exclaimed, his excitement bubbling over due to Ally's constantly contagious moods. He dropped his gym bag to the ground, kneeling beside it to dig something out.

"Is everything okay?" Ally asked with furrowed eyebrows. Before she could bend down beside him to help him in his search efforts, Austin sprung up, clutching a piece of yellow cloth tightly in his hand.

A bashful, soft grin danced on Austin's features as a light pink color tinged his cheeks. "Your support means the world to me, Ally. It'd be great to see you wearing this out there." The pink color darkening slightly, Austin unceremoniously thrust the piece of cloth to Ally who, in a flustered state, took the cloth from him & held it up.

In her hands she held Austin's yellow basketball jersey. Although he only spent a week and a half on the team, he paid for the uniform and the jacket, therefore getting to keep both after he reluctantly quit. The material was soft and comfortable, her fingers brushing over the sewed on white 'Moon' and number one on the back. Her cheeks darkened considerably at the idea of wearing _his_ jersey, something she had only seen athlete's girlfriends do during homecoming week or at regular games; something she's been secretly wanting to do with Austin since she found out about his incredible athletic ability.

Her lip found itself wedged between her teeth as she did another once over on the jersey. She mentally told herself to stop blushing and not to grin so big, it's not that big of a deal. Taking a deep breath, her eyes traveled up to meet those of the apprehensive blond boy before her.

"You don't have to wear it, if you don't want to!" he rushed to get out, not sure if Ally was just admiring the jersey or was stalling her soft rejection. His nervousness faded away at Ally's light laugh.

"I'd be honored to wear it during your game, Austin." She bit her lip once more to contain her grin, glancing at the jersey once more as she pulled it to her chest. He may not have meant it as anything bigger than friendship but Ally wanted to be like any other girl, let her guard down, and hope for more in that moment.

She missed the way Austin's eyes flickered to her lips before watching her face heat up as she looked down at the jersey. His smile widened and his eyes held a loving glow as he looked at her.

His mouth moved to open but the locker room doors beat him to it.

"Hey where's - never mind!" a tall, dark skinned man yelled into the locker room before letting the door fall closed behind him. "Austin Moon! We were wondering where you were."

Austin's eyes widened in shock, his hand reaching out to lightly slap Ally's arm.

"Ally, am I dreaming or is Lebron James actually in front of us? And does he really know my name?"

The tall man's laugh echoed as he placed a large hand on Austin's shoulder.

"You're funny kid."

Austin looked ready to faint as he smiled up at one of his favorite people. The small songwriter beside him giggled and nudged Austin's arm with her elbow, not starstruck by the man's presence as she didn't really follow sports.

"Hi..." he said in a dreamy daze before he bit his lip to stop from squealing. This was not going to be another "Rock & Rolllllll!" freak-out. Mainly because Dez wasn't here. And he had to be professional.

But it was _the_ Lebron James.

The small squeak that slipped past his lips was kindly ignored by the other two people in the room.

"They want you in the locker room, kid. Just come in when you say bye to your girlfriend." Lebron gave the duo one last big smile and left behind the double doors before Ally could correct them. They were only best friends, they weren't dating.

That didn't stop the blush from jumping onto her cheeks.

Austin turned to his partner in a daze, still in shock from what just happened. "I'm on the same team as Lebron James..." he said, clearly out of it.

"Yes. Now go show him how awesome you are!" Ally exclaimed, not bothering to hide her giggles. The blond singer in front of her seemed to gain a newfound confidence from her words and quickly picked up his gym bag, pumped for the game ahead of him.

"I will. Thanks Ally!" In a quick move, sure of his actions, Austin leaned in and pecked Ally's cheek before marching through the double doors.

Her cheek tingled and she wasn't sure if it was the leftover feeling of where his lips had touched or because of the passionate blush covering her cheeks. Either way, Ally delicately placed her hand on her cheek, biting her lip the entire way to her seats as she clutched Austin's jersey.

x

The yellow jersey proved to be very large on Ally. It covered up her white tank top so you could barely see it and flowed halfway down her thigh. Yet, the feeling she got from the gigantic jersey made her giddy as she jumped up and cheered whenever Austin had the ball.

Dez had decorated her cheeks to have the number one on her right cheek and 'Moon' on her left, his coming out much sloppier as he wouldn't let anyone do it for him.

The eccentric red head had his camera out in from of him, fist pumping each time Austin made a good play. On the other hand, Trish looked bored out of her mind. Although she had more spirit than usual, she figures the game could have ended after the first basket. She shivered each time she saw a player wipe their face with a towel, still scarred from her week working on the basketball team.

The halftime buzzer rang right after Austin passed the ball to Lebron who got a three pointer. As his team huddled up, getting ready to head into the locker room, the performer snuck over to his friends.

"Dude! You're playing b-ball with Lebron James!" Dez exclaimed in excitement, jumping down to the floor. Austin nodded his head in giddiness.

"I know, man!" The two connected hands & yelled 'What up!' before jumping up and down together, giggling like school girls.

"You've been doing great, Austin," Ally began, clambering down to the floor. Austin, noticing her difficulties and awkwardness to maneuver, reached an arm around her waist and helped her down the last bit. Smiling in thanks, Ally continued her thought. "Seriously, you and Leon James are awesome!"

Austin furrowed his eyebrows before laughing at his best friend's lack of sports knowledge.

"It's Lebron. Anyway, thanks for wearing the jersey, it's really helping," he said quietly, looking into her chocolate eyes before pulling her into a hug. The two of them melted into the other, neither wanting to let go but being forced to when Austin's team whistled. Rolling his eyes, the singer bid farewell to the group and made his way towards the locker room.

"So... When's your wedding?" Trish asked in her bored tone, flipping through a magazine she made Dez buy for her two minutes into the game.

"What are you talking about?" Ally responded, making herself comfortable in her seat again.

With a groan, Trish slammed her magazine shut.

"Oh come ON! Ally, you guys are obviously still in love with each other. And you're even wearing his jersey today."

"That's because he asked me to, Trish! He wants my support," the brunette said, defending her friendship.

Trish only snorted. "Yeah, I wonder why he only brought one jersey, for you and you alone," she muttered. Ally just shook her head at her Latina best friend and smiled as the half-time act finished up.

Sure, she knew that her and Austin still held some romantic feelings for each other but they agreed to only be friends. Just friends. Yay friendship.

Okay, so she really didn't want to just be friends. But their careers was not something that the two of them could risk.

Ally's mind thought back to Trish's last statement. She knew Austin had his away jersey and his basketball sweats, all with his last name and number on it, so why was she the only one to be asked to wear it? Maybe Austin had his away jersey and his sweat shirt in his gym bag but forget to give it to Trish and Dez. Then again, he didn't comment that he forgot to give it to them like he would have. Maybe he's sick of this "just friends, careers first" crap she keeps feeding the both of them.

To be honest, she thought to herself as the teams came out again and Austin shot her a warm smile, accompanied by a wink, she was too.

x

"Good game, man. You were on fire out there!" Lebron said as he approached the seventeen year old rockstar. The blond dropped the towel from his face and grinned at the basketball player, slapping his offered hand. Throughout the night, as Austin and Lebron connected as teammates, Austin became more comfortable around his athletic idol and found out he was a pretty cool guy to hang around.

"Thanks! You're an awesome player!" he said in excitement. Lebron simply laughed before grabbing two of the specially decorated basketballs from the celebrity game for charity.

"Hey uh, don't think I'm weird suddenly but can you sign this one to my kids?" Lebron asked, extending his long arm holding one of the basketballs to Austin. The boy simply nodded and grabbed a sharpie from his bag, writing a message to Lebron's two young sons.

"Here you go!" Austin said with a grin, tossing the ball back to him. The second ball was immediately thrust into his chest.

"Can you sign this one to... Um... Lebron too?"

"Lebron James Jr., right?" Austin questioned, beginning to write out his message.

"No..." the dark skinned made answered hesitantly and in a high pitched voice. "Just Lebron..."

Austin cocked an eyebrow as he finished signing the ball and handed it back to him, watching as the older man's resolve crumbled.

"Okay, I'm a big fan of you! I mean, that performance you did at the Heat half-time show - wow! And Double Take? Total classic!" Austin watched in amazement and wonder as Lebron James, one of the few men that Austin looked up to his entire life, sang out the chorus to his (and Ally's) first hit, along with his own dance moves.

"No way!" he exclaimed happily, laughing in enjoyment as Lebron finished up his performance.

"What can I say? You and Ally make a perfect team. There's no stopping you guys!" Austin only blushed, against his will, at the comment. His cheeks simply darkened as Lebron continued. "Hey, speaking of Ally... Are you guys dating yet? I know you tried that one time but come on, bro!-"

Before Lebron James could finish his thoughts, Austin felt the wind knocked out of him as a body ran into his. It only took a split second for his mind to register the distinct feel and smell that was Ally Dawson.

"You blew everyone out of the water!" she said excitedly, tightening her arms around his neck. Austin didn't hesitate to pull her body flush against his, winding his arms around her lower back and securing her there. She molded perfectly into him, he thought as he dropped a chaste kiss to her shoulder, his large jersey slipping off her shoulder slightly. Her breath hitched in her throat at his intimate touches and kisses, barely registering Lebron's cliche comment of "I'll leave you two alone."

"Seeing you out in the crowd, cheering me on," he began muttering into her shoulder. "Wearing _my_ jersey," he continued, squeezing her sides gently, "was the greatest thing in the world. It was just like seeing you cheer me on, front row at my concerts." Ally grinned into Austin's shoulder, leaning her head against his.

"I'll always be there for you, Austin. No matter what. You mean everything..." she said, trailing off as she remembered that they weren't dating, sadly. She mentally kicked herself, the jersey feeling like it weighed two tons as the thought that they should keep their relationship professional bounced in her mind. But in her heart, the jersey felt on fire, in a good way, and she felt the yearning for his lips on hers.

"You mean the world to me, Ally. Seeing you cheer me on... It's better than anything," Austin murmured, pulling back just enough so he could look Ally in the eye.

He was sweaty from the basketball game, his face was heating up (whether from how hot the arena was or because of how close Ally was, he couldn't tell), and he knew Dez and Trish were nearby, watching them. He lifted a hand slowly, tracing over the face paint on her cheek that clearly stated 'Moon' before reaching his hand around her back to do the same. She shivered under his touch, loving that he was tracing his name on her.

Austin watched in wonder as Ally's eyes fluttered from his fingertips against her body. With a grin, throwing every reminder that Ally told him about not dating to keep their professional relationship the same, Austin leaned forward and captured Ally's lips in a kiss. She gasped in surprise, allowing Austin the opportunity to take her bottom lip between his two, and quickly recovered, not hesitantly to rake her fingers through his hair.

They could each feel the other one smiling, their grins pressed against one another before properly reconnecting their lips in another kiss.

x

Dez and Trish high-fived from their seats as Dez kept the camera's focus on the two. "I knew having her wear his jersey would make it all happen," Trish said, leaning back with a smug grin.

"I know! That was a great idea you gave Austin," Dez complimented, quickly glancing at the lazy Latina before returning to his camera.

"Thanks, Freckles. Now, half the proceeds of this video goes to me, and the rest can go to whatever charity this game supported," Trish said, relaxing even more into her seat as she took out a nail file from her purse.

"Okay, as long as I get to keep the pictures of this!" Dez demanded casually, nodding to the couple on the court that prepared to depart.

x

"You know, Moon really does fit you," Austin said as he poked Ally's cheek then her shoulder as she snuggled into his varsity jacket that he let her wear.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Austin?" the songwriter playfully responded, lacing her fingers through Austin's as he picked up his bag.

"Maaaaaybe!" he teased. He paused the two of them just before the exit door and gave Ally a look, consisting of a raised eyebrow and a half-playful, half-smirking grin. "Ask me again in a couple years when we're older." The two partners wore matching grins as they gazed at each other before Austin closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers again.

"Deal," she whispered, biting her lip. Austin laughed, squeezing her hand before pulling her to the exit. "Wait!"

"What? Is everything okay?" Austin asked in a hurry.

The brunette giggled and nodded her head. "Night Dez & Trish!" she shouted to the arena, easily spotting her friends sink low into their seats in a hurry.

Laughing, Austin pecked her nose and pulled her out of the stadium, biding his farewells to his two other friends.

Right now, he's got to focus on making the 'Moon' part of Ally permanent.


End file.
